Sara
Born February 23rd, 1990. One of the Four. She posses an elemental Talent. Sara is level-headed and has a bit of a reputation for being the "great mediator." She carries the burden of all her friends woes, and, because of this, possessed greater wisdom than any. Her story mostly involves caring for the other three in the group, but after the separation, Sara experiences her own horror story in the village of Vora Mar. Origins Sara is a Recall, like the other three. Her "old self" was a resident of Vora Mar, and was simply a housewife. She went against her village's tradition of disposing of the ill by hiding her sick husband in her home, caring for him by taking advantage of her Talent. She eventually was found out, and was executed by the other residents. Her husband remained unfound, and his love for her touched Mnemosyne, which gave her back to the world. Oneiric Stasis Sara and the Four were collected at birth by Morqa Flowe and put into Oneiric Stasis. They grew up inside a sort of dream world (the non-fictional world you and I live in). Parts of this Stasis World were taken from the real world, and certain pieces of Mundis are thus recognizable to the four (the most notable of which being The River). Morqa connected the Four when putting them in Stasis, ensuring that each individual recognized the other three during their coma. Entrance to Mundis On July 4th, 2005, Varios Flowe freed Sara and her friends from the Stasis and placed them in Riverbank, an area that was recreated in the Four's Stasis World. Varios had been observing the Four's conditions and occasionally connecting with them (which essentially enters the individual into the collective Stasis World of the Four) to monitor their actions, and recreated a scenario that would make it seem like the Four had passed out at the Stasis World's Riverbank and awoken the next morning (though, in reality, they had awoken in Mundis' Riverbank). Talent & Abilities Sara wields a sabre and shield (reminiscent of her PVC pipe and trash can lid combo from her "sparring" time with the boys). She possesses the Talent of Elementalism, which allows her to conjure fire, ice, and electricity. She reluctantly trains with Morqa and hones her Talent to the point of creating a small thunderstorm. Sara disapproves of this destructive use of Talent, however, and does her best to stave off the urge to use it. Story Sara acts as the voice of reason to some extent within the group; she comforts and advises all of the other three, and at the same time questions her role as a friend, thinking she may be too passive and generous with her emotions. Still, she loves her friends, and those thoughts fade as they arrive in Mundis and she feels it is her duty to do her part to take care of her and her friends. In particular, she does her best to keep Thom in check and console Amber about his lashing out to her; they are the most sensitive of the group, and they need care more than anyone. Enough becomes enough, however: when Thom loses his sense of self and attacks Amber at The River, she and Kim rush to her defense and fight back. She is thrown into the river and knocked unconscious After the Separation Sara awakes to find herself lying in a bed surrounded by figures wearing brown cloaks that hide their faces. She, too, is wearing one of these cloaks; there seems to be some material over the hood that hides the face. The figures do not speak to her, but communicate telepathically, whispering slithering words into her mind. They tell her that they knew she would return to them, and that she must be punished for "aiding one who belongs to the pool." The figures around her begin to slowly approach Sara, and she panics. She leaps from the bed and rushes out the door. Expecting them to follow, she turns back to check their progress... to see that they aren't giving chase. Well - they WERE, but by walking slowly. They were slowly drifting toward her. As she turned around, she was face to face with a ghastly image of one of the figures, which then passed through her, sending shivers down her spine. Sara hides from the figures and explores the village, only to be repeatedly revealed by the ghastly villagers who keep watch. Eventually, she runs far into the woods outside of the village. She finds a small clearing and waits, crying in fear. More than anything, she wishes for Kim to be there. Her wish comes true: Kim and Rael find her in the forest, and she meets Kim with a huge embrace. She realizes she still cares deeply for Kim, though maybe not the same way as she once did. Essentially, the distance that their breakup created feels as if it has been cleared. From there, the three go to Morqa to find out what to do about Thom. Saving Thom Upon visiting Morqa, the three find out what they can do to help Thom regain his sense of self. Morqa offers them a tool he used to extract Chaos from Thom when he was an infant. He assumed his C/L levels wouldn't polarize again later in life, but saved the device all the same. The three set out for Urma to look for Thom. There, Rael is captured by Varios. After an unsuccessful search, Kim and Sara leave Urma... to find Thom standing just outside the city gates. They manage to stun him long enough to use the device, and are both pulled into Thom's version of Mnemosyne. Unlike most forms of Mnemosyne (which use an empty void and doors to lead to specific memories), this warped version of Thom's is set in what appears to be an underground setting; Thom, unconscious, is suspended at one end by thick bonds of Chaos that attach to the walls and ceiling. Around him are tunnels that lead to specific points in his memory. The two try to free him, but are blocked by a seemingly unbreakable glass window. After each memory is explored, part of the window that separates them disappears. When the two explore a few more memories and the window completely disappears the Chaotic structure that holds Thom in place speaks to them; it is Mnemosyne herself. It speaks an incomprehensible language to the two, but they seem to understand that Mnemosyne is driven on taking Thom for herself - after all, he is a Representative. Kim and Sara reject that notion, and attempt to free Thom from the Chaotic bonds. At this point, Thom awakens, and the three unite to fight off Mnemosyne. She gives up willingly, commending the three for their strong bonds. She lets them leave, saying, "There would be no greater shame than for you to part ways." The three finally and completely reunite when they return to Mundis. After Thom runs off in a hurry, Sara starts to open up to Kim about how she feels their relationship has changed, but is interrupted by him venting his frustration of Thom. Frustrated, Sara simply accepts the interruption and talks to him about it. She goes on wondering if this role is right for her. The two return to Morqa, who simply advises that they wait for a sign from Amber and Thom. They decide to walk to the river, talking about Thom, Amber, and all the events so far. Sara tells Kim how she feels just before they reach their destination, and much to Sara's momentary dismay, she is once again interrupted, this time by Thom and Amber's sudden appearance at the grove by the river. Still, the four had finally reunited, and Sara couldn't be more moved. (inc) Relationships With Thom Thom and Sara have known each other since they were 5, though it does not necessarily show. Sara feels that she only plays a small role in his life (though it grows much later on). In essence, she feels that Thom already has a "best friend" (Kim) and a "close female" (Amber), and that her role is almost entirely to be someone to vent to. She has no problem with this for most of the story, and believes that, since she cares for him, she will not waver in showing that she does indeed care. ...She just wishes that it were reciprocated a bit more often. With Amber Sara and Amber are best friends, and have been since they were 8. The two are best friends, and rely on each other for most emotional support. Sara has a small amount of jealousy for Amber in that what she has been experiencing in Mundis is exciting and dramatic, but she does not hold anything against her friend. Still, what they go through puts some distance between them. With Kim Kim and Sara actually dated for a while (as much as you can date at that age, anyway), and managed to remain friends after their breakup. There is still a bit of an awkward distance between them, but they manage to still be good friends. After the separation, Sara is reminded of having someone to take care of her, and remembers how Kim cared. Their relationship develops and rebuilds itself, but not to any romantic extent. With Morqa Morqa takes to Sara for her bright mind, and she remains curious of all that he knows. The two have had several discussions on the goings-on of the Four and the world, and after the main story of the Four ends, Sara becomes a pupil of Morqa's, starting a new trend of Morqa's to take pupils without forcing them into his "family" (as in, she does not become "Sara Flowe"). Category:Characters Category:The Four